The primary aims of this study in children and adolescents with advanced HIV disease is to compare the antiviral activity of combination therapies as measured by reduction of plasma ICD p24 antigen, compare the relative safety and toxicities of combination therapies, and evaluate steady-state ZDV, ddI and NVP pharmacokinetics, including potential drug interactions and CSF penetration.